


let's rock the boat

by Eighttails



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boat Sex, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Edeleth, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bad joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighttails/pseuds/Eighttails
Summary: On a diplomatic voyage to Brigid, Byleth must figure out a way to lower her wife's stress levels.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	let's rock the boat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic was brought to life by THIS piece of NSFW art by @futomomomoe on twitter: https://twitter.com/futomomomoe/status/1368237286597525506   
> (thanks for showing me, Frosty!) 
> 
> Please, if you haven't already, go show this artist some love! I live under an actual rock like Patrick Star, so I might just be late to the game. 
> 
> Anywhomst, I hope you enjoy this light-hearted smut!

The ocean air tickled Byleth’s face. It was warm, but not unpleasantly so. The sea sparkled under the sunlight, blue as far as the eye could see. Two days at sea and there were only clear skies and calm waters ahead of them. Byleth had been on boats before, but never on one so grand, nor on one where she wasn’t expected to perform some sort of work. She counted herself lucky that she didn’t get seasick, or else their trip to Brigid would be more of an ordeal. Well, more of an ordeal for Byleth. For Edelgard, though, it was going to be hard no matter what.

One of the many cats onboard the ship nudged Byleth’s leg. It was gray with a white splotch on its chest and was looking at her with expectant green eyes. As it turned out, fishing on the open ocean was just as fun as it was fishing in fresh water. The cats, who were treated as crew members themselves, seemed to agree.

“What?” Byleth chuckled. “I gave you all the fish I caught. You’re supposed to be hunting for rats.” The cat chirruped at her, which Byleth took as an indignant response. “Next time, okay? If there aren’t any more rats on the boat and you’re still hungry, I promise I’ll catch something for you.” Byleth scratched behind the cat’s ear, placating it.

“Your Majesty.” Hubert seemed to materialize beside her. He was paler than normal from all the vomiting he did while sailing. Whatever herbs the sailors gave him for his seasickness had taken some time to kick in.

“Please, Hubert, no need for formalities.”

“I, _urp_ , must maintain decorum in front of the common folk. It would not please Her Majesty if rumors spread about me treating her beloved empress as less than what she is.”

“Hubert. Everyone knows I was your instructor at the Officer’s Academy.”

Even sick as a dog, Hubert was still capable of delivering ice-cold glares. Byleth found it endearing. “I’m afraid I must insist. Speaking of Her Majesty, she hasn’t left your quarters since the day we left. Has she fallen ill?” The concern in his tone would have been easy to miss if Byleth wasn’t so familiar with him.

“You mean you haven’t picked the lock to check on her yourself?” Byleth stifled a giggle. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. She’s fine, just scared.”

“If you weren’t traveling with her, I would have.”

“Would it make you feel better if I went to check on her now?”

“Infinitely.”

Byleth rose from the box she’d been using as a chair, stretching her legs. “Alright, I’ll be back in a little while. Try to relax, though. Edelgard would be upset if you end up bedridden.” Hubert gave her a bow and retreated, presumably to micromanage something instead of resting.

She headed belowdecks, waving to sailors and imperial guards as she went. The ship rocked ever so slightly as she walked down the cramped passage lit only by oil lamps. When she arrived at the door to their quarters, Byleth fished a key out of her pocket to unlock the door.

“El? I’m back.” Byleth entered the room and closed the door behind her. Her wife was still in her white silk robe, swaddled in the fine blankets atop the large, luxurious bed that took up most of their cabin. The curtains of the only window were drawn except to allow a sliver of sunlight into the room, already alight with lamps. Here, Edelgard was caught between her fear of the dark and her fear of the ocean, and that seemed to be her way of dealing with both.

Edelgard attempted a smile, though the furrow in her brow belied how stressed she was. The untouched tray of lunch on the tiny desk — vegetable pasta salad — further corroborated this truth. “So soon? Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. Well, other than the fact you haven’t eaten.” Byleth took her boots off and climbed into bed beside her. “You hardly ate breakfast this morning, and today’s probably the last time we’re going to have fresh food until we get to Brigid.”

“Why don’t you eat it, my love? I know you’re always hungry.” Edelgard leaned on Byleth’s shoulder.

“Thanks, but that’s your portion. Is there anything I can do for you? To take your mind off of things?”

Edelgard made a noise. “I doubt it. I know, you must think me foolish for being afraid of the ocean.”

“I don’t. You’re dealing with a lot of your fears by going on this trip. It’s dark down here, and going above deck means it’ll be brighter, but then you’re surrounded by the ocean. At least the cats are doing their jobs, huh?” That seemed to do something, since Edelgard let out a giggle.

“Yes, the cats have been very diligent. How is Hubert, by the way?”

“Worried about you, but otherwise he’ll be fine.”

“Always the mother hen.” Edelgard said fondly.

Byleth wasn’t so bold that she would declare herself a master tactician. She’d pulled off more than a few unorthodox gambits in her time as a commander in the Imperial Army, many of which she’d tried first with the Black Eagles. She’d also failed on more than one occasion, but that was neither here nor there. There was one avenue she hadn’t considered until now, but it had been successful in the past. If she had learned anything, it was that sometimes, you just had to go for it. “I have an idea.” Byleth kissed her wife’s forehead before beginning to undress, earning her a confused look.

“About mother hens?”

She finished taking her brassiere off before answering. “No.” Already, her strategy was paying off. Edelgard’s eyes were shamelessly glued to her breasts, cheeks slowly turning red. It was true that Byleth couldn’t wave a hand and make her wife’s fears disappear, but she could certainly distract her, or at least make their trip somewhat bearable. And, well, if all went to plan, it would be immensely enjoyable for her, too. She cupped her wife’s face, bringing her in for a kiss. Byleth was relieved to find that Edelgard kissed her back rather eagerly; she even pulled her closer so they were chest to chest.

Their kissing grew more passionate, with Edelgard pushing her tongue past Byleth’s lips to seek refuge in her mouth. Byleth busied her hands, pushing her beloved back into the pillows and parting the two sides of Edelgard’s robe and was pleased to find that she wasn’t wearing anything under it. She immediately went about feeling up each and every inch of exposed skin. In return, her wife’s hands flew to her breasts to squeeze and grope at the soft flesh. It was fascinating how she seemed to adore them; it didn’t feel particularly good or bad to Byleth, but Edelgard enjoyed them and it was rather adorable seeing her blush whenever she took her clothes off, a reaction Byleth hoped would never fade with time.

After a little while, Byleth broke their lip-lock to put her mouth everywhere else — she nipped and licked a path from her wife’s neck down to her chest before taking a detour to take one of Edelgard’s pert, pink nipples into her mouth. She lavished the other one with just as much attention before continuing her way down, making sure to lave at the puckered scar that covered her sternum. With each kiss, the tension in her wife’s body ebbed a fraction, and by the time Byleth made it to her navel, Edelgard had relaxed completely, and her legs parted invitingly to put her wet, puffy folds on display.

“ _By-leth_ ,” Edelgard sighed, reaching for her and lacing their fingers together. Byleth gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before pressing her lips to Edelgard’s cunt, her nose buried in the white hairs that crowned it.

She went slowly, using her tongue to deliver broad strokes up through Edelgard’s folds, occasionally prodding her clit to coax it out of its hood. With her free hand, she traced the words _I love you_ on her wife’s hip. Edelgard’s eyes drifted shut with pleasure, her breathing ever so slightly ragged from the orgasm building inside of her. Since her hands were more or less tied, Byleth pushed her tongue into her wife’s slick entrance, earning her another breathy whine.

It was a delicate feat; Byleth wanted to prolong her beloved’s enjoyment, but drawing it out to the point where she grew impatient would be counterproductive. From the way Edelgard was attempting to rut against her tongue, it seemed she was pushing that limit. If Byleth had it her way, she’d spend hours between Edelgard’s thighs, simply savoring the taste of her and all the cute noises only she got to hear. Maybe when they got to solid ground in Brigid and Edelgard wasn’t so troubled, she would be amenable to that. Finally, she withdrew her tongue and gave Edelgard one final, hard lick before taking her clit into her mouth and sucking the little nub until she could feel and hear Edelgard reach her climax. As she came down from her high, Byleth lapped up every drop of her arousal she could.

When it was clear Edelgard had had enough, Byleth moved back up to take her wife into her arms to shower her with kisses. For now at least, she wasn’t fretting over the fact they were in the middle of the ocean.

“That was,” Edelgard began, “quite effective.”

“Quite? I’m sure I can do better.”

Edelgard nudged her playfully. “My love, I adore how much you care about me, but you can’t possibly do that for the entire trip.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I packed something in my bags that’ll have us rocking the boat.”

“Get out.”

“What? El, I — hey!” Byleth felt a kick to her shin, followed by another. And another.

“Get out!”

“Ow! It worked, didn’t it?” The kicking ceased. They looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. Edelgard held her tighter, silently forgiving her for her ham-fisted (yet appropriate) joke. “So, is that a yes to indulging in the pleasures of the flesh for the next three to four days?”

“ _Byleth!_ ”

______________________________________________________________

Exactly four days later, when they dropped anchor in Brigid and met the welcome party headed by none other than Petra and Dorothea on its sandy shore, the bright, genuine smile on Dorothea’s face turned into one of affectionate exasperation.

“You two really can’t help yourselves, can you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
